


PJO and BNHA One Shots

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Humor, Literally idfk, just some dumb crossover, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Just some one shots put together to create a story. I wrote some of these a while ago so my writing is different than my other stories.
Kudos: 8





	1. Fire, Huh?

Leo held some flames in his hand, attempting to roast a marshmallow. Each time the sweet just fricking burned he would toss it on the ground. Calypso sighed.

“Do you need help Valdez?” She asked.

The son of Hephaestus pulled out another marshmallow, stabbing it with a metal rod. He held his hand out, the marshmallow already browning.

“No no, I’m good.”

It burnt.

He huffed, tossing his fifth failed sweet on the ground. “Gods dang it! I’ll never be able to do this!”

Calypso grabbed a lighter from her bag. “I’ll go get some kindling. Then I’ll start a fire to make the s’mores and you won’t screw up anymore.”

And Leo was left to sit on a log in front of an empty fireplace. The sun was slowly setting, an orange light shining over the land. He pressed his shoe into the melted and burned marshmallows - and immediately regretted it when they stuck. Those shoes were new!

Emmie and Jo were gonna kill him.

Maybe if he found something to scrub them off with and a water source he could escape their wrath. Or perhaps he could convince Calypso to be kind and not tell on him. Whatever excuse he came up with, it would have to be not completely useless.

“I heard you need help.” Said a monotonous voice behind him.

Leo turned, possibly expecting to see Nico di Angelo, CEO of ‘I’m emo and deadpan everything’. Instead, there was a tall boy, probably around the age of sixteen. He had peppermint-esque hair that was obviously dyed.

“Fire right?” The boy asked.

Leo flinched. Had he been there for a long time? Was he mortal? Was Leo totally screwed and possibly going to be murdered by Annabeth?

The boy was suddenly sitting next to Leo. He held his left hand out and fire appeared. “I don’t use my flames much, but I’ve been getting better at controlling them.”

“Um.” Leo replied.

The peppermint boy didn’t seem to see Leo’s clear confusion, “The secret is concentration and emotion control. Concentrate to make sure the fire is the heat you want and control how you feel, so you don’t burn anything. More emotion equals more heat.”

“Thanks...?” Leo said.

The boy picked up a marshmallow on a rod in his right hand and held it above his left one. He let the fire flicker in between his fingers and after a bit, gestured for Leo to hand him some chocolate and crackers. Leo complied.

Then Leo had a perfect s’more in his hands. He took a bite and sighed in satisfaction. It. Was. Delicious.

“Now you try. Use my advice.”

Leo chose his own marshmallow and held it above his hand. Fire danced in his palm and he concentrated hard, controlling his frustration from previous attempts.

And came out with a not burned sweet! The boy handed him some crackers with chocolate and Leo had a s’more, one he was going to give to Calypso. Whoever this boy was, he was a genius!

Leo grinned at him. “Thanks!”

For once in the encounter, the boy smiled. The fire still in Leo’s hand shone in his eyes, one gray the other blue. This guy must have really liked looking like some weird cartoon character.

A couple minutes later and Leo, with the help of the mystery boy, had enough s’mores to feed the seven four times. During it, sometimes the boy helped guide Leo through some things. In the end, Leo thought he had mastered his own flames.

Shifting was heard in the trees, some far away shouting from Calypso. The boy bolted right up and turned to leave.

“Why’re you leaving?” Leo asked.

The boy stretched, his attention on the woods in front of him. “Reasons.”

Then the boy was off. But not before Leo had his hand on his shoulder. Their faces met, the weird mark on the peppermint boy’s face finally clear enough to make out now that they were so close. Leo had one more question.

“Are you a fire user like me?”

The boy moved back a little. “Yeah, but that’s not only it.”

He ran off, holding his right hand in front of him, a ramp of ice shooting from him. The boy faced Leo and a small grin appeared on his face. Then he was running up it and was off.

At that moment, Leo realized he hadn’t gotten a name or phone number. Dang it! That guy was smart, helpful, and nice. It was also really cool that he could control both fire and ice.

“Leo?”

He turned to find a bewildered Calypso staring at him and the sweets. Leo would have to explain this to her somehow. But how were you supposed to when the evidence left you alone with only ice which was melting fast as proof?


	2. He Was Just Like You, Only More Violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy loves his girlfriend and wants to visit her, but strange things do happen...

“Please calm down....”

“SHUT UP! DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”

Yep, I had just wanted to leave my apartment to visit my girlfriend and now I was witnessing two people arguing. About the fact that I had made a small comment about the blond guy’s temper. Which had made it even worse.

The green haired kid tried to calm his friend (?) down while giving me apologetic looks. I just stood there shifting my feet from side to side awkwardly. I pulled my backpackfurther up my shoulder, deciding to stay to find out what happened. Only for a minute though. I wanted to see Annabeth.

The green haired boy (who looked a lot like broccoli) gestured toward me, “I’m sure he’ll apologize! Just let him and come on! We have to find Aizawa-Sensei!”

The blond tched. “Whatever.”

Broccoli Kid gave a small, not exactly angry glare at me. One that said ‘please just apologize and we’ll get out of your way’. I felt bad for him. Did he have to deal with this guy’s crap all the time?

“I’m sorry.... umm...” I trailed off. I had always been taught it was polite to say the name of the person you were apologizing to - and I had no clue who he was.

Broccoli Kid bumped the blond with his arm. “Tell him Kacchan.”

“Bakugo.” Huffed the blond.

Weird name. Maybe he was from out of state or country. Whatever the case, I quickly apologized using his name and passed them. As I went past the greenette, I whispered something to him.

“Sorry you have to deal with his crap.”

Bakugo snapped. “WHAT’D YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!?”

Oops.

“Lemme at him!” He yelled as the green haired kid held him back, arms under Bakugo’s armpits.

I must’ve imagined it, but I could’ve sworn I heard crackling coming from their direction. Bakugo kept trying to swing at me, Broccoli Kid struggling with him, despite his crazy awesome strength for his small body.

He gritted his teeth, “I can’t ‘let you at him’ cause the last time you wanted that, you wanted to kill Todoroki!”

Um, what?

Finally, Bakugo managed to get his arm free and blasted explosions in my face! Where the Hades did those come from? Then, weird green electricity was all over the green haired kid. It seemed as if his strength had tripled all of a sudden. He got Bakugo back in his arms.

“DEKU LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!” Screamed Bakugo.

I felt a pull build up in my gut. Water nearby started moving a little, just so I could protect myself. Were they demigods? Magicians? Whatever they were, I would fight them (most likely Bakugo though) if I had to.

The boy apparently named Deku looked around, obviously making sure no one else was around, then absolutely decked Bakugo. He left the blond to turn his attention on him. And I witnessed them begin to fight.

Deku jumped around his friend (rival? I don’t know) and grabbed his middle. Then he was gone in one huge leap, leaving crackling electricity. Slowly, they turned into a small speck in the sky and I was left with my thoughts.

What the actual Hades?

Eventually, I ended up at Annabeth’s place. I was let in and her stepmom greeted me. I said hi to her dad and ran upstairs. Annabeth was reading something at her desk and I ran up behind her, pecking her on the cheek.

“Hi Seaweed Brain.” She said.

Welp, I felt like I needed to share my eventful afternoon. “Hey Annabeth. I have something to tell you....”


	3. I’m Not A “Half-Blood”, And Who Is Nico di Angelo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Kayla find a strange man at camp.

Will stared down at the man passed out on the ground. He reminded the blond of Nico as an adult. With his messy black hair and completely black outfit.

Turning to his siblings, Will called for help. Campers helped bring the man into the Apollo cabin/infirmary. Will looked him over and found no injuries. He was simply out cold. No hits to the head were seen leaving the son of Apollo in confusion.

Finally, he decided to check if the guy had an ID. He found some kind of license dubbing him as ‘Eraserhead’. Putting up the license, he gave a look over of the man again. He had definitely been through fights. A scar was under his eye and a pulled up sleeve revealed a weird red scar on his elbow.

Kayla appeared by his side, “Is he okay? Like, any injuries or something?”

“No.” Will responded, checking the man’s temperature. “He looks okay. Just unconscious.”

“Wonder where he’s from.” Kayla said, taking a peek at the shaggy haired man.

Will shooed his sister away. Then he patted the man, Eraserhead apparently, on the shoulder. He shook him a little too until his eyes fluttered open. They were black and dry looking.

“Are you good sir?” Will asked.

The man sat straight up immediately. His gaze scanned the room he was in, confusion and some fear clear in his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes were glowing yellow, hair defying gravity as he glared at Will and Kayla.

“Where the hell am I?”

Will waved his hands like crazy, attempting to calm the man. His glowing eyes were kept on the son of Apollo. This could either mean he was a demigod or some other magical being.

He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous grin plastered on his face. “Um, no need to freak out sir! We found you unconscious on the beach and decided to see if you were okay.”

Yellow eyes met blue. The man had grabbed a handful of Will’s shirt and was staring him down. Fear built up in the demigod’s stomach. This was a bad situation.

Kayla slapped at the man, yelling. Eventually she attempted to sing loud enough to try and possibly rupture Eraserhead’s eardrums, but it was as if he was immune. Will just shook his head like crazy, trying to tell her silently to stop.

“Where’re my students?” The man growled, then his eyes widened. “Dammit, Problem Child.”

“Students...?” Will repeated weakly.

And Eraserhead tossed him on the ground, hair falling as he rubbed his eyes. Kayla helped Will up, a small glare thrown towards Eraserhead. Yet, the man turned back to them.

“Tell me where I am.”

Kayla gulped, he was scary. “Camp Half-Blood sir.”

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow. “Camp.... Half-Blood?”

Will started moving his hands around with his speech, “It’s, um, a training camp for demigods.”

“Demigods?” Questioned Eraserhead.

Then he shook his head. A thought crossed his intimidating face. Will could almost see the gears turning in his head. Then a string of curses erupted from him, even worse than Annabeth.

“It’s all that Kurogiri’s fault.”

Will felt very confused, “Kurogiri?”

Kayla tried to join in, “Is this Kurogiri a god or something? Do you come from Camp Jupiter?”

Eraserhead just stared at them, “Camp Jupiter?”

“Obviously not a demigod.” Murmured Will.

“Well of course.” Said Eraserhead, “Demigods don’t exist.”

Kayla held her hands out in annoyed confusion, “But you- you have powers! Whatever the Hades they are!”

“It’s my Quirk.” Eraserhead said monotonous, as if that cleared it up.

“Quirk?” Will repeated.

Eraserhead gritted his teeth, “Definitely not in my world.”

Will was getting tired of repeating words, “World?”

Eraserhead pointed right at Will, “Take me to someone who knows how to teleport me back to my home.”

So Kayla and Will did that. The man wasn’t attacking and they didn’t want to make him start. But Will couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“You remind me so much of Nico.”

Eraserhead froze. “Nico?”

“Yeah, Nico di Angelo.” Will replied.

“Oh no.” Mumbled the man.

Kayla poked her head from behind Will, “‘Oh no’ what?”

Eraserhead began swearing again, “That’s the kid Shigaraki was talking about!”

“Shigaraki?” Will prompted.

Eraserhead made eye contact with Will, “We need someone to help. Now.”


End file.
